Naruto Uzumaki Time
by Kyuu-Hime
Summary: Naruto immortal and bored out of his mind decided that he should go help Class 3-E kill Koro-sensei. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1: New Student Time

**AN: Here's the new story that I was talking about Naruto with Assassination Classroom. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

Transfer Student Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassination Classroom.

Naruto was immortal as simple as that, Konoha has won the war but at a price, death. Everyone close to Naruto had died; about 96% of the population had been annihilated. Since the battle against Madara, Naruto need power lots of it to beat Madara and so Kurama had given him it, but it turned him into an immortal. Now all he could do is watch everyone die around him one by one. He had tried to take his own life many times but thanks to his quick healing i never left as much as a scar. So now he only have Kurama as his only companion.

Naruto had live for thousands of years and he was bored, who wouldn't be after just wandering around for many years with an over-grown fox that sleeps 13 hours a day as your only companion. He mostly live of selling the Icha Icha series nowadays, who would've know that there are so many perverts, he would have never thought that someday he would thank Ero-Sennin for his work. He also publish 'A Tale of A Gutsy Ninja' in honor of Ero-Sennin and it had become a best-seller in 1 week. All of that money would have been enough to buy millions of ramen cups. He also wrote a series called 'Naruto' which is a manga about his life but the ending was a little bit different with everyone still alive and breathing.

So the opportunity arises when a mysterious creature destroyed almost 70% of the moon. Naruto looked at the paper and grinned, _'This will be interesting won't it Kurama.'_ For once Kurama was paying attention. **"This will be a challenge in who-knows-how-long, gaki."**

It was true, they hadn't had a challenge ever since they defeated Madara, and this is just what they need, an octopus that move at the speed of mach 20. _'By the way Kurama it's 15,456 years.'_ Kurama grunted in response mumbling something about 'How am I suppose to know.' _'And the reward doesn't sound that bad. So shall we get going?'_ And then he ran at the speed of Mach 22 towards Kunugigaoka Junior High School while grinning like a mad man.

When they got to the school Naruto insist that he must go to class 3-E no matter what the teachers said about the class. Even though he had to run up a hill to reach there it was nothing comparing to his training and running away from very pissed of women (Sakura and Tsunade-baachan) that is after his life. He was opened the door. "Yo!" Waved and smiled. Everyone just stared at him. They shifted their stare to an octopus like creature that is taller than him standing in front of the room. _'Hmm, if memory serves me then this is my target.' _The octopus creature also look confuse.

A man that looks strangely like Sasuke stepped inside the classroom. "This is the new student I was talking about Koro-sensei." _'So his name is Koro-sensei.'_ Koro-sensei just looks at the Sasuke look-alike like he was talking about aliens or something. After a while Koro-sensei just started to punch the wall, his face sorta red like he was blushing from the embarrassment, while he was doing that Naruto noticed that the students were shooting Koro-sensei with a gun or throwing knives at him, the knives look kinda weird though. Koro-sensei quickly recovered and announced. "Please introduce yourself."

Naruto just nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I'm here to kill this octopus guy here since I'm bored -ttebayo!" At the last statement he took out a kunai from his pouch and press it against Koro-sensei's neck. "Let's have a fun year ne?" He said and smiled at the class, he whole class looks at him in shock. Koro-sensei was shock to and quickly slip away from the kunai's reach not expecting that someone could move on the same level as him or maybe even faster. _'Just who is he?'_ The whole class thought.

**AN: Man, I'm on a spree today with updating and stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh Naruto basically look like a middle schooler okay? R & R please! Flames will be use to fuel Naruto's jutsus.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wife Time!

**AN: I don't really remember the seating chart thing but I do think that there is an empty seat next to Karma. 2 empty seats in fact so yeah, I would appreciate it if you tell me which chapter in Assassination Classroom have the seating charts. I would really appreciate it. Oh and by the way Naruto had the uniform on from the office. **

Chapter 2

Wife Time!

After his introduction Naruto noticed the stares he was getting and decided to speak up. "What? Why are you guys staring at me -ttebayo? Is there something on my face?" Naruto looked at Koro-sensei for an answer. "Koro-sensei why are they looking at me like that?" Naruto then notice Koro-sensei has disappeared. Naruto tilted his head "Huh?" The Sasuke look-alike decided to speak up. "It just that they never seen anyone move so fast before, are you here for the 10 billion yen reward?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, but mostly is because I wanted to do something exciting." His classmates were staring at him again. "Are you a pro or something?" One asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment and said. "I'm not an assassin I'm a ninja!" This got raised eyebrows from his classmates. "Ninja? You mean like wearing a mask and dress all in black?" Naruto shook his head. "Well that's the ANBU, I'm a Sannin."

"What is an ANBU and Sannin?" Everyone leaned in hoping to hear his answer. Naruto just put his finger to his lips and said. "Secret." This got many frustrated sighs from the people who were curious. Naruto just grin at their reaction, no wonder the fox bastard liked doing this so much. Messing with people's minds is just so fun! Well for him and Ero-Kurama anyway. Naruto looked around. "So where do I sit?" His classmates just shrugged.

"Well I'll just be sitting next to that red head over there." He said pointing to Karma. Karma grin sadistically at Naruto. Naruto just grinned back at Karma. "I have a feeling we'll be good friends." Naruto said, and shook Karma's hand. The whole class suddenly felt a shiver went up their back. "What's your name?" Naruto ask the red head. "Karma Akabane."

There is one thing that Naruto always hate no matter how old he is: school, to be more precise academics. He could never understand that stuff, but thanks to Kurama and Kage Bushin he manage to get the basics down, barely. He was the type of person who is a genius in making strategies in the middle of a battle not sitting there and just answering worksheets and taking notes, that was Sakura's thing. Talking about Sakura, when Naruto was wandering around like Ero-Sennin did, he realized that she was more like a sister-figure in his life and his affection for her was just a protective brother to his sister. Luckily, Sakura didn't die in the war, but she died after giving birth to Lee's twins. It was a pretty depressing funeral with Lee and Ino being affected the most.

A decade after that let's just say that everyone died except for Neji, Konohamaru who was the Nanadaime Hokage, and Kiba. That was all. And they all died like a year later. But fortunately for him Gaara was also an immortal for the same reason, but they part ways, Gaara was probably somewhere in Japan right now since he could sometimes feel Shukaku's chakra while napping.

Back to the topic, Naruto was impress by Koro-sensei. He could make freaking Kage Bunshins! He decided to poke (stab) one of the Koro-sensei to see if it was really a Kage Bushin. When Koro-sensei dodge his kunai by an inch, the other Koro-sensei also dodge. "Nyuah! **(I thinks that's how he screams)** Naruto-kun, I said this to Karma-kun but please try not to stab me while I'm teaching." Naruto scratch his head sheepishly. "Sorry -ttebayo!"

He decided to ask what was on his mind. "Are those clones?" A student with blue hair(Nagisa) answered. "No those are just after-images that Koro-sensei created." Naruto nodded his head understanding. _'This is so confusing! I don't get anything this octopus is saying!'_ Naruto sigh giving up. He'll use his Kage Bunshin and study later, it was times like these that he actually thanked Mizuki for making him discover the wonderful thing called Kage Bunshins.

After a few hours more of torture it was finally time for fitness with Sasuke's look alike. Naruto mentally cheered in his head. Naruto love P.E it was the thing he was good at. "Finally!" he shouted. His classmates look at him, some amused some confused. "Nee, why is Koro-sensei not teaching us?" Koso-sensei nodded in agreement with Naruto. "Because his exercises are impossible to do." Koro-sensei had tears streaming down his face. "Why? Are I ask is for you to do this." And he duplicated himself. Naruto frowned. "Yeah that's easy. So why is that impossible?" Koro-sensei looked at him with gratitude, the whole class (including Sasuke's look alike) look at him like he was nuts.

"If you say that is so easy why don't _you_ do it?" The one that sits next to Karma asks(Terasaka). "Sure!" And he summon some Kage Bushin. "See?" All three Narutos spoke at the same time. All he got in response was silence and stares. The Sasuke look alike clapped and said to Naruto. "It seems like you got a nice talent." Naruto smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, not use to receiving compliments. "And what's your name anyways I can't just call you Sasuke look alike-sensei." Naruto ask Karasuma.

"It's Karasuma." The now known Karasuma-sensei answer coldly ignoring the Sasuke comment, but his classmates took note of that, just like how Sasuke would.

To be honest it was kind of disturbing how similar Karasuma and Sasuke are. The man was basically Sasuke reincarnated except without the sharingan, cursed seal, and goal to kill his brother, add that and you'd have Sasuke. Naruto could never get why Sakura-chan like him, it was still a mystery to Naruto till this day. Talking about Sasuke made him depress, it made him think of- _'Stop!'_ That memory was troubling everytime he even caught a glimpse of it his heart started to squeeze painfully he doesn't even know why. Kurama said that because it was too traumatizing his mind locked up the memory somewhere deep beyond his reach so he could never remember it. He was both shocked and afraid when he heard that; shock because not many things can be that traumatizing to Naruto after all the bad experience he had with the villagers, afraid because he didn't know what'll happen to him when he remember.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by an incoming knife and he quickly dodge and grab the person's wrist and twist it. This was one of the things that he had develop over the course of the war, instincts. Without it he doubt that he would still be alive today. Though it was pretty irritating when he twitch every _single time_ when someone would bring out any type of weapon, doing hand seals, _anything_, but it had save his life countless of times so the pro and cons cancel out. He quickly snap out of his thought then said sorry to the said person. Though his classmates were looking at him _again_.

He hated being in the center of attention even though he would have loved it when he was a kid, but after being a ninja for so long and seeing death cause by that, Naruto wasn't sure that he loved being in the center of attention anymore. He decided to ignore it and ask Karasuma-sensei about the knives. "Nee, what's up with the knives? They look weird." He said and pointed at one of the knives. "They are anti-sensei knives." Naruto who was not that smart ask Karasuma-sensei again.

"What does that mean?" Karasuma sigh and answered. "It is made from a material that's able to kill Korosenai." **(For any of you who don't know Korosenai is basically Koro-sensei's name given to him by the class meaning can't be kill)**. Naruto finally understood, and nod his head. "So can I have a 100 of this, and some of anti-sensei bullets please!" Karasuma just waved his hand and some men in a military suit brought something in that look like what Naruto had been requesting. Naruto look at the items excitedly just like a kid who had received his Christmas present. Just like every ninja would when seeing a new weapon.

'_Tenten would definitely drooled when she see all of these weapons.' _Naruto thought to himself.

When he saw the class's exercise he thought that it was pretty similar to his training in the academy. So many good memories with Iruka-sensei filled his head, and it made him have a sudden craving for ramen. He rubs his stomach, when his stomach growled.

He sigh and look around for Koro-sensei, when he spot Koro-sensei he decided to test out his skill level with guns and did the most sensible (to him anyway) and decided to shoot Koro-sensei with his new gun. He closed one of his eyes just like how people in a movie would and fire. To his surprise it hit the mark though it miss by a couple of inches.

He was honestly surprise; he had not handle a gun since like, a century ago. He didn't expect that he would still be that good. Well, after spending 1 year to master using guns (Kurama force him to) he guess that's to be expected. Koro-sensei also dodged that one, but the bullet wasn't meant to hit Koro-sensei anyways. Naruto just shrug and started slashing the air just like what his classmates are doing. Even though he was unfamiliar with the weapon, he thought he was doing pretty well, it gave him a sense of pride. Naruto decided to practice more to be familiar with his new weapon or else Kurama would force him to. Even though Naruto doesn't know it himself he is a perfectionist.

"Come and attack me new student." Karasuma said and pointed at Naruto. Naruto nodded and step closer to Karasuma-sensei. "So do I use the anti-sensei knives or my personal weapon?"

"You can use whatever you want, but you could use both." Karasuma-sensei answered. Naruto nod his head and took out a kunai and a anti-sensei knife. When he saw that Karasuma-sensei was ready Naruto charge at him. Karasuma-sensei reacted quickly and block him and try to twist Naruto's wrist but Naruto wrestle out of Karasuma-sensei hold and jump back. Naruto grin and thought. _'Finally, there's a person who can make me use more of my power!'_ His chibi self was jumping and cheering inside his mind.

Kurama also woke up and smirk at the challenge. But because of his excitement some of his charka seeps out. Naruto eyes suddenly turn red and slitted and his whisker marks darken and fangs grew, and there were claws. Naruto immediately knew what was wrong. _'Kurama stop it!'_ Naruto shouted mentally in his mind. Kurama calmed down and Naruto's feature returned to normal. But it was too late, everyone saw what had happen and was wiping theirs eyes and passed it off as some kind of hallucination. Unfortunately for Naruto, both Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei saw Naruto's transformation, and was suspicious, but decided to keep silent until they find more evidence and find out what they just saw.

Naruto ignored that and continue to attack Karasuma-sensei hoping no one witness or didn't believe what they saw.

Naruto charge again but this time he threw a kunai at Karasuma-sensei, and Karasuma-sensei dodge as expected. Naruto appeared behind Karasuma-sensei, already predicted where Karasuma-sensei would dodge to. Naruto smirked and hit the back of Karasuma-sensei's neck and knocked him out. When Karasuma-sensei was unconscious Naruto carried (Shunshin) him to the infirmary office and tuck him in. When Karasuma-sensei woke up, Naruto repeatedly say sorry to Karasuma-sensei.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you out! I just got so caught up a-and one thing led to another and here you are." Naruto said poke his finger together like Hinata. Karasuma-sensei sighed and make a waving motion like he wanted Naruto to leave. "It's okay." Was all he said. And Naruto decided to leave and bow on the way out. Karasuma-sensei was so Sasuke that it is scared Naruto out of his mind.

The next day everyone was talking about how they just got a new genius assassin. When Naruto came in Karma was the first one to greet him. "Nice performance you did yesterday." He said with a smirk.

Naruto just grin back and said. "Eh? Karasuma-sensei was really strong though!" Finally when Koro-sensei arrive he was holding a magazine **(Is this how you call them?)** with really big boobs bikini ladies on the cover. When Naruto saw it he groaned.

'_Why is all my teachers pervert? Do Kami-sama hate me or something?'_ Naruto question mentally. Naruto groaned again. "So, Ero-sensei what are we doing?" Koro-sensei or should I say Ero-sensei looked at Naruto embarrassment written all over his face.

"Nuah?!" Koro-sensei shouted in shock. Naruto looked at him and said in a deadpan voice. "You're obviously a pervert judging from what you are holding so I am now officially calling you Ero-sensei so you better get use to that name!" After he finish he smirk at Koro-sensei evilly waiting to see his reaction, with his phone in hands Naruto was ready to get some blackmail material.

Just as Naruto had guessed, Koro-sensei had reacted just like how Ero-sennin did.

Koro-sensei had turn bright red and was covering his face. Naruto then took out his phone and took some future blackmail pictures. _'Today was a good day.'_ Naruto concluded.

When he got to his mansion, he immediately went to Hinata, his wife who is in the kitchen. **(I mentioned about the wife in the last chapter.)** Hinata was also an immortal like him thanks to Kurama's chakra. He immediately hugged Hinata and kissed her on the lips. After he pulled his head back, he smiled to her and said. "I'm home."

Hinata was now a grown woman, her hair was just like how it was when she was 16 but just slightly longer. And not to talk about her bust size it was freaking BIG! Her eyelashes had grown longer and she look more mature now. She was currently wearing a baby blue apron, a purple dress, and some white socks. Although her body had grown her personality had not changed that much. She was more confident but she was still the same shy girl as she was as a kid.

She looked up at him smiled gently and said. "Welcome Home." And then she hugged him and then she went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. Naruto followed her to the kitchen to help with cooking.

After they finished cooking they put the food on bowls and dishes and then finally set them on the table where they sat to talk and eat.

"So yeah, Hime(princess) when will you finally apply to the same school as I am? I am in class E-3 so you should try to go to the same class. The class I am in is very interesting, especially Karma-kun." Naruto said and nodded at the last part. He had told Hinata of the plan with a Kage Bunshin, and she had happily agreed since Hinata had commented that she is out of practice lately.

"I'll be an official student tomorrow Naruto-kun." Naruto cheered and hugged Hinata. Hinata blushed and smiled.

After they finished their dinner, Naruto sent 1 of his Kage Bunshin to do his homework and 5 more to study things that'll be useful. After doing all of that he went to study which classmate is which and their names.

When he was finally done he changed into his pajamas and went into his and Hinata's room. When he found her asleep, he walked softly toward her and kissed her gently on the forehead. After that he went onto the bed, hugged Hinata, and buried his head in her hair and hungrily devour the calming lavender scent and fell asleep a few moments later, surrounded by the scent of lavender.

*****The Next Day*****

When Naruto got to his classroom the next day, he found some really pretty women. not as pretty as Hinata of course, was hugging one of Koro-sensei's arm(tentacle). Even though the women look like she was smiling in real happiness and was blushing like crazy, Naruto wasn't fooled, after all he was expert in deception and her deception skills is about Jounin, which was pretty impressive to say the least. But it wasn't good enough since he basically had Anbu level assassins sent after him before.

But he decided not to say anything to see if Koro-sensei had notice it. He then went to his seat and sat down. Koro-sensei must have notice, right? But one quick look at Koro-sensei's face and Naruto knew for sure that Koro-sensei was oblivious to it all.

His face was basically Jiraiya looking at girls in the hot springs, which meant that even if academy-level ninja was walking toward him with a kunai without even concealing his charka, Jiraiya won't notice it until the the ninja had stabbed him. Naruto sweatdrop Koro-sensei was basically Ero-sennin generation no.2. Maybe his named should be Ero-sensei permanently.

"**Maybe it should."** A voice suddenly said out of nowhere. Naruto was about to jump out of his seat and scream like a little girl **(Naruto: No! I was just about to shout at Ero-sensei.)** when he suddenly remember Kurama. Naruto calmed down.

'_What?'_ Naruto asked Kurama, his eyebrows twitching. Kurama just snickered and replied.

"**The teacher's name. Nice job coming up with it."** Kurama answered sadistically. Naruto's nickname sense was sometimes hilarious. Though sometime it was just downright terrible. Naruto hum in return, and was feeling a little bit proud, it was not common for the fox to compliment him so directly like that. Most of the times he just complimented Naruto indirectly.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Nagisa scribbling something down. He looked over at Nagisa and asked out of pure curiosity. "Hey what are you writing?"

Nagisa turned around and said. "Just writing down sensei's weaknesses." Naruto nodded and grin.

"That's a nice tactic to use, writing down your enemy's weakness like that." Nagisa blushed at the compliment and scratch the back of his head. "So what's is the weakness that you're writing about now?" Naruto continued.

Nagisa showed Naruto the pad and it read 'Sensei weakness no.5 Boobs' Naruto sweatdrop when he saw the weakness, then he shake his head. This was from the Jiraiya recarnation after all. Then he looked at the gray watch that he got from Hinata on last year's Christmas it would've been better if she got an orange watch but gray was the only one left as Hinata had explained to him.

Then he heard some kind of knocking and see his beloved open the door gently. He sort of blushed seeing how cute she was in the uniform. Koro-sensei looked at Hinata and cleared his throat. "It seems like we have another transfer student." Hinata bowed and blushed, and she stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"W-well I'm Hinata U-Uzumaki, a-and nice to meet you." She bowed again and quickly went to sit next to Naruto, Naruto grinned at her and give her a thumbs up. She blushed again. A student raised his hand and asked. "You said you're called Hinata Uzumaki so are you Naruto's sister or something?" Naruto shake his head indicating a no.

"No, no." He said and shake his head again. "She's my wife, duh!" The whole class just stared at them, Koro-sensei was scribbling something down on a notebook. When Naruto noticed the reaction he scratched the back of his head. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked the whole class. They just stared back at him.

**AN: Well I hoped you enjoy that chapter. I tried to describe the characters to the best of my abilities okay? So read and review please! If you think if something is bad please tell the reason and tell me how I could make it better.**

**I NEED A BETA FOR ALL OF MY STORIES so if you want to do it please PM me thank! ( :**


End file.
